Searching
by The Darkest Rose 13
Summary: Maria Kurenai has never left Cross Academy, but now she was kidnapped by a pure-blood vampire and Zero is searching for her. Rated T for violence and bad language.
1. DISCLAMER

**Disclaimer:**

**Pay attention because I don't like repeating it every chapter:**

** I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, MARIA KURENAI, ZERO, KANAME, YUUKI OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THAT, I just own this fan fiction and Karasu.**

**Thanks for reading _Searching_, I'm sorry for any mistakes or late update! If you liked it, hated it, have a comment or a question or just want to say something, review! ^u^**

This story takes place after Kaname, Yuuki and all the vampires are gone from Cross Academy. Maria had never left and Zero keeps living there, but when Kurenai finally leaves...

So, since I don't wanna tell you the whole story, you'll have to read it (or not) to find out what happens next.

**This story is rated T for language and future violence**.

There's just a little problem about Zero's surname, because it's written differently in each place I see it. If the way you know is different, well, don't blame me. -_-


	2. Still beating

**1- Still beating**

The young girl was alone at her bedroom. No gothic decoration, nothing old enough to belong to an ancient generation. All the black and white furniture was so clean and without a single drop of blood that anyone would think that the girl was a vampire.

Maria Kurenai.

The silver long hair and her grey eyes were recognizable from far away. She was short, but that just made her even more graceful. And her laugh… WOW if you could hear her laughing you would already be a lucky bastard! Not just because the sound seems like pertained to a fairy, but also because she had never laughed since that incident with Shizuka.

"Ichiru?"

Maria went running to the opened door where a tall guy with grey hair and lavender eyes was standing. The most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. As she hugged him and looked up, the guy got a weapon and pointed to her head. A gun that belonged to a Vampire Hunter.

"Don't touch me… vampire."

Then she realized: That wasn't her friend. No, that guy with the awesome light eyes wasn't looking at her as Ichiru would; this boy was just his twin brother. She took a step back, looking away.

"S-sorry Kiryuu… I thought that it was… you know…"

"I don't care."

The rude young man said to her while walking even farther of her. Why had he bothered coming, anyway?

"I'm here just to know when you are planning to leave Cross Academy."

Silence. Both were staring at each others' eyes.

"I'm not leaving until I find _him._"

Maria still didn't have courage to speak the name. She wouldn't pronounce it until meeting him again, or confusing him with his twin. She didn't know Ichiru was dead, her mind refused to assimilate such idea.

"Do as you want, vampire."

Kiryuu left the room, leaving the young girl alone. Now, in the moonless night, she could cry as much as she wanted because no one would hear. And if somebody does, this person wouldn't help her.

About one hour had passed. Kurenai got up, her long and dark dress was teared as she jumped through the window. She needed blood. A true and delicious blood that would be in someone's veins, not a red liquid in a glass.

* * *

"She is NOT going to change!"

Zero was talking to himself while looking at the small shadow running in the night.

"Why do I have to give her a chance to become like the other vampires? She's going to kill somebody and this time I'm not stopping her!"

The young man punched the closest wall without thinking about the pain or the hole that he'd made. His anger has to go somewhere, anyway. Some bricks were cracked, but nothing that would damage the building.

"Why can't I kill that little bastard? Kuran is already gone and took Yuuki with him. I have nothing to fear... Why can't I go there and kill her?"

Zero slided to the floor and sat. He didn't want to get up. He just wanted to shot a blood-sucker dead. His loneliness was enough to make him want blood: to drink or to shed.

"You can't kill her because you are weak!" He whispered "Because you still have a damn heart beating."

* * *

**If I've made any mistakes, you didn't like the story, you liked it or just have a comment, please review!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**P.S.: This story is being rewritten, but there are not big differences. Just some errors corrected and one or two phrases changed.**


	3. Impulsive Act

**2- Impulsive act**

Maria was inside of a bedroom, but this one was light blue and a girl was sleeping on a bed. The kid was breathing slowly, her short brown hair lying on her pillow and the hazel eyes of her were closed, nothing was noticed by the vampire. The only thing Kurenai could see was the girl's neck. She could imagine, even sense, the pure red blood running through her veins.

Maria got closer to the bed and fell on her knees. Without hesitation, she bit the child's wrist. Now she could calm down, the sensation of the liquid going down her throat was the most amazing feeling she could ever have.

For the second time in that night, Kurenai felt a gun on her head. But that didn't mean she would stop. She needed that precious fluid and would die for it if she had to. She ignored Zero as he pulled her away from her victim.

"Drinking blood is against the academy rules. I can kill anyone who doesn't follow the norms." He said.

"As if I care, I'll kill or be killed." She calmly answered.

Maria was still looking at the sleeping student and thinking about the red slop on the floor being wasted. She would lick that blood if the vampire hunter wasn't that strong. But he was and she couldn't get out of his embrace.

"Yes, you do care." Kyriuu continued "And if you don't you'll start to. You've never killed any student; this is your first attack in this school."

The vampire wanted to argue. She even knew what to say, but all her concentration was in how to get out of the guy's arms and reach the human again. Maybe she would get shot. In her mind, the only thing that mattered was that she needed to be released from her pain, from her memories and just some blood would give her some peace.

"I-I need to have more… I need that blood… can't you see? I _need_ it!"

She was begging him to let her go, to take her life, to do something but prolonging her suffering. She was in pain and desperate. She felt like exploding with all that feelings inside of her.

"Control yourself, vampire! I want that blood as much as you do, but I won't attack a child just because I'm hungry! That's why I despise blood-suckers."

That made her get back to reality. She had hurt a kid. She had wanted to die or something worse. She had let the desire control her mind and her heart, if she had one. But Zero didn't let her do any really bad thing; he had taken care of her. In an impulse, she turned to the boy and looked in his lilac eyes.

Then she kissed him softly, his lips were sweet and he was kissing her back. That was unexpected, but anyway she continued. The kiss was getting deeper and somehow she ended against the wall. It didn't look like none of them would or wanted to stop. They really couldn't, only a sound made Zero turn in the direction of the student that now was awaken.

"Shit!"

When he looked for Maria, she wasn't there anymore. Those vampires could be fast when they wanted to. Now he'd have to deal with the kid alone. Still, that wasn't his biggest problem. The worst was how he'd look at Kurenai again after that stupid and impulsive act.

What the hell had he done?

* * *

**Thank you for reading the second chapter! This one doesn't have changes but some spelling mistakes I've corrected.**

**If you liked it, hated it, has a question, a commentary or a correction, please: review.**

**P.S.: I know my chapters are short and that I take way too long to update… Sorry for that!**


	4. Consequences

**Chapter 3- Consequences**

In the next morning, Zero went after the vampire. That little girl had some things to explain and Kyriuu wanted answers. What they had done was wrong and should never, ever happen again.

When the vampire hunter entered in Kurenai's room, expecting to see a sleepy young woman, he froze. The bedroom was almost empty, just the bed and other big furniture were still there, but everything that could be carried was gone. So did Maria.

Falling on his knees, he looked around the place over and over again. That just couldn't be possible. The vampire had left the academy, the only remain vampire wasn't there anymore, but now Zero didn't know if he should be glad, mad or what. He just stayed there looking at the opened window as the wind came in.

What the hell had that vampire done? He slowly got up and ran as he had ever done. He had to find her, no matter what. She still needed to explain some things and he wouldn't give up at getting answers.

* * *

Maria Kurenai had been walking the whole night and now was tired and still needed blood. She had run away but didn't know the motive, she just felt as that was the right thing to do. Her problems wouldn't just disappear, and she would have to take care of them sooner or later. Or she could try to leave them behind.

She wasn't good at facing problems and that kiss with Kyriu was a really big trouble. She just didn't want to look into his eyes and explain why she had done that. She didn't even have a motive; she had just done what she wanted and now was suffering the consequences.

She looked back one last time. She couldn't even see Cross Academy anymore. Her footsteps on the snow could lead anyone easily to her, but she didn't mind. Who might want to follow her? She smiled sadly to herself. She would transform in a bat or a crow and fly away, if she had power enough. Without Shizuka, her body was nothing. She was as weak as a level D vampire.

After two or three minutes, Maria started walking again, her eyes on the floor. She just looked up when she saw a shadow in front of her. Her eyes widened as she recognized the tall vampire in front of her. What should she do? Fight? Run? She couldn't even breathe as he got closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Planning to go somewhere?"

She felt a hit on her back and fell on the floor. What was that red liquid beside her? Was it blood? Yes, her blood. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt her life fading slowly. Kurenai didn't feel cold or the pain anymore. She couldn't hear the sound of the guy sucking her strength. She couldn't even smell the blood.

Maria felt that the end was close as she heard a sweet sound far away…

A sweet and calm BANG!

What had happened to her? What was that sound and why had the vampire – the real reason why she accepted Hiou inside her body to get stronger and go away – stopped hurting her? She was starting to understand it all when she finally fainted.

* * *

**No, I didn't say thanks for the reviews I've got. Yes, I'm a jerk.**

**Well, anyway: Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading!**

**If you liked this chapter, hated it, has a question or a comment: review, this time I won't forget to take you XD**

**P.S.: This is another revised chapter, some grammar mistakes have been corrected and one paragraph added.**


	5. Trapped

**4- Trapped**

Maria felt as she was dreaming, she could hear the voices around her, but couldn't understand what they were saying. She was feeling the presence of two vampires, but… who were they?

There, on the freezing snow, a guy with midnight black hair and ice blue eyes was staring at Kyriuu. The white haired vampire had missed the shot. Zero wasn't even looking at Kurenai, but couldn't ignore the blood. Who was that vampire to hurt her?

"Who are _you_, vampire hunter?"

The man asked as if he was reading the level D's mind.

There wasn't any answer. They just stayed there, expecting for someone's next move. None of them was breathing. In a blink of eyes, the raven one got Maria from the floor and disappeared, just like that. A pure blood?

"What the hell?"

Kyriu was now alone as the rain started to fall and transform to snow. He knew he couldn't do anything, but still wanted to go after the little vampire. He wanted to know why she had run away, and the most important: who was that damn guy.

Without even thinking, he started to run. He didn't even know where to go, but felt like if he needed to reach the place where Kurenai was now. How could a blood-sucker just disappear? Not even a Kuran could do that.

"Where am I?"

Maria was looking around the empty and dark room, everything was so… black. The stone walls were like a midnight without stars and the floor… damn! She couldn't even see the where her feet were. And some parts of the rug were moving.

The vampire tried to find a door, a window, or anything that she could use to escape, but the only way out was on the roof, a small hole big enough for her to pass but too high to reach. If she was a little stronger… A little bit more powerful…

Without any hope left, she sat down finding out that there wasn't any rug in that cell, just thousands of rats running over her legs and arms. She wasn't afraid, at least she would have some food if anybody gives her some blood tablets. But she would need to be really starving to do that.

Her heart stopped to beat for one moment as a shadow appeared in the room. A shadow with freezing blue eyes. Karasu jumped and fell over her. He smiled at her and Maria wasn't couldn't breathe, he was going to kill her, and this time nobody would stop him. He was a pure-blood and she was the weakest noble vampire alive.

Kurenai looked away waiting for the bite. Without hesitation, Karasu pressed his lips and then his fangs on her neck. The blood going down his throat as the little vampire moaned in pain, tears falling from her eyes. But he didn't continue, instead of that, he got up and waited until Maria was staring at him.

He transformed to a black bat but still had the same eyes, eyes that were even scarier than red ones. He flied to the opening on the roof and left the little girl lying on the floor as the rodents went on top of her again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you have a comment, a question, hated or liked the story, review! **

**And, of course, thanks to **_**Sakurapetalsfalling and emeraldangel527 **_**for reviewing!**

**This is the last revised chapter, now I don't have any excuses for mistakes! ^u^**


	6. Shots through the air

**5- Shots through the air**

One week. A long and hard week had passed and Zero still didn't have a clue of where Kurenai might be. He wouldn't let that damn blue-eyed vampire off that easy, he would have to pay. No one, no single living thing, could just mess with a Kyriuu and go away unpunished.

Actually, Karasu had messed with Maria, but that didn't make things different. At that moment, to hurt the little-vampire was the same as hurting Zero himself. He just wouldn't let it be.

He got in a little tavern in the middle of nowhere. All he knew was that he was going north, for some motive it seemed to be the right direction.

"Would you like something to drink, sir?"

The vampire hunter took some time to realize the tiny girl was talking to him. She had a hair as long as Kurenai's, but it was brown and her eyes were dark green, nothing but her size could make him think about Maria. Yet, that was enough.

He stopped glaring at the young woman and focused just at the pulsing vein on her wrist. Yes, he wanted to drink something, he was so thirsty... But he didn't want to hurt the small girl. Instead, he just coldly asked for some water.

Adding blood tablets, he drank a whole bottle and still needed more, but a big piece of the roof felt beside him. So did Karasu.

The vampire looked at him and smirked. He sat on the closest chair to Zero and bit the barmaid. Kyriuu drew out his gun and shot the guy's arm. The bullet went through the place and through the raven man as if he wasn't there. Without showing his confusion, the silver haired vampire moved a few steps away and shot again this time aiming at Karasu's neck.

The vampire didn't move as the shot had no effect on him. It seemed like Kyriuu was shooting in the air. Then, he sent Zero another smirk and jumped through the opening on the roof.

Before Kyriuu could go after him, Karasu landed right beside him and bit his neck, sucking his blood as if he was just a mere human.

Zero tried to fight against him and shot as many times as possible, but he caused no damage. Instead, the blood-sucker kept on drinking from him until he felt it was enough. Then, the vampire hunter felt unconscious on the floor, his breath slowing down.

"That serves you right."

Said the ice-eyed guy as he opened the door and went away walking on the snow, the wind whispering around. After three or five steps, Karasu transformed himself in a big and black panther, running just for fun. His eyes still the same freezing blue.

Zero was lying still on the floor, his eyes were opened and he was glaring at the fallen fragments of the roof. His mind was blank. The good thing was that Shizuka didn't control him anymore and, if he could drink from his new master he would never fall to level E.

The bad news was that Karasu could control him now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And, of course, thanks for the review_ rainy-lullab_y! **

**Hope you've liked this chapter. If you did, did not, has a comment or a question, please, review!**


	7. Help

**6- Help**

Zero was standing before the door of a big house. Actually, one of the biggest houses he had ever seen. He was still unsure about what to do next, but he knew that he couldn't just stay there looking at the entrance while Maria was with that damn blood-sucker somewhere.

Yet he didn't want to ask for help either. He'd rather die than do what he was doing at that moment, if it wasn't for Kurenai he would have gone away. He would, but didn't.

The vampire hunter knocked at the wooden door and waited for someone to open it. Minutes had passed and he was still out there… waiting. When he finally decided to give up, he heard a soft noise as a tall guy appeared right before him. His brown eyes were cold and his dark hair was flying around his face because of the wind.

"What are you doing here, Zero?" Asked Kaname Kuran.

Kyriuu hesitated a little before answering, he really didn't want to do that, but he had to.

"I need your help, vampire."

Kaname smirked as he saw that, even in need of help, the hunter was still insolent.

"You are not welcome here. You may leave now."

The silver-haired vampire kept himself from trying to shoot Kuran dead, he needed help and he couldn't count on the pure-blooded vampire. Well, he had said to Yuuki that he would kill her next time they met. Anyway, he wasn't _really_ going to do that... but Kaname wasn't really happy to know Zero had threatened his sister.

"I just need some information about a powerful vampire" said the hunter "Since there aren't any records about him in the association, I..."

"If you are talking about Karasu, I can't help you. I'll just say that you should stay away from him." Added the brown-eyed vampire before going back inside the mansion. Zero just stared at the door as if he didn't believe his request was denied so easily.

He walked some steps away and then looked back, resisting to the urge to kick the door down. After a while, he gave up and went away. It was starting to rain and the water was so cold… he didn't mind anyway. He just couldn't help Maria anymore and didn't have idea of what was going to happen to her. He sat on the floor close to the woods that surrounded the house.

"You know, maybe I can help you."

Kyriu glanced at the figure next to him. How hadn't he noticed her approximation? Using his hands to protect his eyes from the drizzle, he noticed that the girl had a short hair around her face that seemed brown because of the raindrops and for some seconds he thought it was Yuuki. But, if he looked carefully, he would see that the young woman was red-haired and her eyes were dark purple.

He didn't even know her.

Zero got up and noticed that she was too tall to be someone he knew. She was a woman but still had about the same high as him. She was wearing black tiny shorts and a green male T-shirt. She was kind of pretty.

The most important detail wasn't her cute tan face, or the smirk that was exactly the same the hunter wore sometimes. In fact, the detail was a long bow on her back with twelve red arrows.

"My name is Yumi. Pleased to meet you, Kyriu-kun."

The guy hesitated a little before asking.

"How the hell do you know me?"

The girl grinned at him as she answered.

"Because I'm a Vampire Hunter."

* * *

**Ok... I took a really long time to update a new chapter. It was as short as always and I have the worst excuse possible: writer's block.**

**The good news are that I'm going to update another chapter later. ^u^**

**Thanks to _Sakurapetalsfalling_ and _rainy-lullaby _for the revews and to anyone who is reading.**

**If you liked/hated it, has a comment or a question, even if you are thinking about how to kill me, review!**


	8. Watching

**7- Watching**

"I thought you would like to know the news."

Karasu was standing against the wall staring at her. Maria tried to ignore his evil cold eyes, but that was a hard thing to do. No matter how bad were her conditions, she was still hypnotized by that icy look.

"That hunter friend of yours has already given up at his search for you."

It was a lie. She knew it was. But when you are in such a bad situation, in a place where you couldn't tell how much time had passed and nothing but rats to feed from, you start to believe in things more easily.

"He is with another girl now, another hunter." The pure-blooded got closer to the small girl "She is better for him than you… she is also prettier."

That psychological torture didn't have a point; it was not as if Maria was in love with Zero Kyriuu. Anyway, her eyes widened as she realized that maybe Karasu was right, maybe she had some feelings for that rude ex-human vampire. Maybe…

The dark-haired guy got closer to her and bit her neck. Bruises already covered all the exposed skin of her body. Black, purple and yellow marks were in her entire arms, legs and face. She felt her kidnapper's hand slide to her dirty hair and to her hips, she was sure he wasn't going to do anything but drinking her blood.

Yet she couldn't help getting tense.

Kurenai felt pain when her blood was drank. She heard the noise of the liquid going down the guy's throat, how much time would it take until she was finally dead? How many days would she have to wait until he showed some mercy and take her life? Maria closed her eyes and moaned, slowly losing conscience.

* * *

"A hunter my ass! Who are you?"

No. That girl just couldn't be a vampire hunter. He had never seen her and she… just didn't seem the kind of girl who would be out there after blood-suckers.

She grabbed his shirt's collar and leaned closer until they were just some centimeters apart.

"You have two options" Yumi said in a low, threatening voice "Accept that I'm a hunter and I'll help you…"

"What if I don't?"

Zero knew what the other option was but still asked. Just because that was his jerk way of being. The young woman just let go of his shirt.

"Then, instead of killing that damn pure-blood, I'll kill you. You seem to be a dangerous level E to me."

Kyriuu didn't like to be remembered of his situation as a vampire. He tried to forget the fact that he was still falling from an ex-human to the lowest level of vampire society. But he couldn't.

"How do you know who I'm after?"

Yumi covered her mouth with her hand, as if she had told something she shouldn't have. After some second of wait, she finally replied:

"I've been watching you."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, today the problem (whatever it was) was solved and I could Sign In.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks to rainy-lullaby for reviewing every new chapter. Also thanks to the few readers I have for waiting so much for an update.**

**If you liked/hated it, has a question or a comment, review!**


	9. Attack

**8- Attack**

"O.K. Acording to some files I stole, Karasu lives far away from here, he is in the south, not north."

Zero stared at her trying not to show how amazed he was. The girl knew not just where the pure-blooded was, but she also had gotten the documents he had not been able to find.

"You were really wrong about what you were doing, you know."

Yumi was smiling at him as he kept quiet the whole time. She didn't even have a reason to be so happy but she kept on as cheerful as Maria had been when she first appeared at Cross Academy.

They were now in a small inn made of wood. The place was almost empty and as silent as a tomb. There were two small beds and a window in the room, nothing more. As always, it was windy and cold outside. Both of the hunters were sat on the floor with some papers around them, how much did the Association know – and hid – about Karasu? Probably more than Zero would ever be able to discover if it wasn't for Yumi's help, not that he would admit that.

"Enough of work for today. I'm tired, keep reading if you want, but you'll have to turn off the lights anyway."

Yumi jumped under the covers and closed her eyes, she was already wearing her pijamas that had been inside her quiver, wich seemed to be also her backpack. A black and blue striped and short nightdress was the last thing Zero would have imagined her in, but there she was. He layed down right where he had been sat, not minding how unconfortable he might feel. Kyriu hadn't brought any other clothes than the ones he was wearing and that didn't bother him, as long as he was with some clothe on, he was ok.

The only thing that was starting to get annoying was the ache in his throat, he had been without blood pills for too long and it would be dangerous not to feed, he would probably attack Yumi one day.

Zero had just though about that when the pain got worse and his eyes turned red, he couldn't breathe and that just made the agony more unbearable. Trying to control himself, he opened the window and let the cold fill the room, waking up the girl.

"Zero, are you all right?"

She asked and the next thing she knew was that two bright scarlet eyes were beside her and two fangs were digging in her neck.

* * *

**I'll skip all the "I'm-so-sorry-for-the-late-update" kind of thing because that would take too much time. Thanks to rainy-lullaby and violet404 for the reviews.**

**Violet404: Answering your question, I don't really remembered that detail but let's leave it like, I don't know hoe it's called in english, but is a kind of writer's freedom to change some things so that we are able to make a better story.**

**If you liked, hated, has a question or a comment: review!**

**P.S.: I've made a spelling mistake at the 7th chapter: it isn't "the same high" it is "the same hight".**

**P.S.2: Thanks for reading!**


	10. At night

**9- At night**

_The girl was running around a little table in the corner of a blue walled room. The walls were almost as dark as the hours before midnight, although the color wasn't black enough to be the midnight itself. She ran while screaming with a high voice. After her, a young man smiled unworried trying to catch her, unsuccessfully. Tired of running in circles, he jumped over the table and almost grabbed the girl, but she was already escaping through the door._

_He sighed and started to run after her again. How long would it take until she was tired of that game?_

_They were in a hall full of paintings, which looked like a gallery. Around the house - which seemed to be a castle - there was only a dense forest, they were isolated and it was like having a little museum made just for them._

_Almost reaching the exit that took to the gardens, she looked back and smiled. Then she kept on running, despite the long black dress that limited her movements. She pushed the grey door and a labyrinth made of bushes and plants appeared right in front of her. It was the first time she went outside in a long time. Before stepping on the grass, that was so near her, two hands hold her by the waist and pulled her back inside._

_She turned around, giggling while hugging the vampire, who had been chasing her. He lifted the girl and spun her in the air. She opened her arms and felt like flying, still laughing, both of them were. Why couldn't it have been like that since the beginning?_

_Back to the floor, the girl bent her head to the side, removing her long hair from her neck. The vampire's eyes shone in a bright scarlet color. He sank his fangs and looked straight to the person watching the whole scene, who until then believed he hadn't been noticed. The vampire drank a little bit more and cleaned the blood from his mouth, smiled once more to the girl and kissed her softly on the lips._

_That nearly killed the watcher._

* * *

Waking up from that weird dream, Zero opened his eyes and took some seconds to recognize where he was. Memories of the night before coming back with some effort. Everything was a blur.

He was lying on the floor, which didn't make sense since he could have slept on his own bed. His back was sore because of the night spent in such an uncomfortable way and his left arm was aching for some unknown reason. Zero wanted to raise his head and discover why he was in pain, but even that simple movement seemed to take so much energy that it was easier to keep still.

"Get the fuck up. We have to continue our journey."

Yumi said kicking the vampire's injured arm, his face contracting in agony. The girl's voice seemed louder than it really was, causing Zero's head to throb.

"I've already told you last night, but I think you were unconscious while I spoke to you, so I'll say it all again." Yumi crouched down next to him and her voice had a threatening tone that kept Kyriu from reacting - of course, the pain was also an important element to make him silent - "I don't care if you, vampires, think that it's a normal thing. I don't care if you drank Kurenai's blood or even a Kuran's blood and God knows who else you drank from. If you ever touch me with your damn fangs again, I will sink an arrow on your throat and another one on your chest."

Damn it! What the hell had he done to Yumi?

"Understood?"

Ignoring the question, Zero got up. He had some trouble with standing on his own foot. As soon as he was sure he wouldn't fall, he examined his arm: Yumi's arrow was still there. There was an enormous blood stain on the floor and the vampire would have some trouble to get totally cured.

* * *

**Shit! I'm so stupid! I had forgotten I had a fanfic until I got an e-mail saying I had a review from CATLOVER. Thanks for writing this review or else I would never update!**

**I even considered to discontinue the fanfic, but then I remembered how much I hated when people did that while I was reading. So here we are!**


End file.
